In the field of a mobile communication, technological studies have been carried out on Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (hereinafter referred to as “MBMS”) (for example, see non-patent document 1). A communication carried out in the MBMS is not a point to point (P-to-P) communication, but a point to multi (P-to-M) communication. An example of the point to point communication includes, for example, unicasting, and an example of the point to multi communication includes, for example, multicasting and broadcasting. That is, with the MBMS, one transmission apparatus delivers data of the same contents (for example, music data and a TV program) to a plurality of receiving apparatuses.
A physical channel (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “channel”) used when a radio signal is transmitted between a radio transmission apparatus (for example, a base station apparatus) and a radio receiving apparatus (for example, a mobile station apparatus) in a mobile communication system including, for example, a cellular system is one of two major channels—that is, dedicated physical channel (hereinafter, simply referred to as “dedicated channel”) and common physical channel (hereinafter, simply referred to as “common channel”). Of these channels, when radio transmission using a common channel is carried out, transmission power is set to a predetermined level.
With a conventional radio transmission apparatus and radio transmission method used for providing the MBMS, multicasting and broadcasting may be carried out using a common channel among these channels.
Non-Patent Document 1: 3GPP TS 22.146 V6.0.0 (2002-06): 3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Services and System Aspects; Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service; Stage 1 (Release 6) June, 2002